Killer On 23 St
by JayWasHere
Summary: when noodle finds a letter saying that her friends will die if she doesent do something she dosent do it. i do not own gorillaz


October 31, 2004

Noodle ran through the halls of Kong after hearing 2D's voice say "AAAAH!!!!!HELP!" as she was running she shouted "2D-SAMA!!!!!!" and stopped, she saw him laying there on the floor with blood running from his head. She jumped up screaming "oh, just a nightmare…whew. Scary." She looked over at her alarm clock. "ten thrity? Already?" she jumped out of bed and walked over to her closet and got her clothes for that day.

After getting herself ready for the day ahead of her, she walked down the hall to find murdoc shouting at 2D over something stupid again.  
"for the last time….SOCKS DON'T GO IN THE WAFFLE IRON!" he pulled one of 2D's socks off of his waffle and said "no more sock-flavored waffles dullard. Got it?" 2D nodded and murdoc dropped him. After seeing that she ran over to him and said "you okay?" "yeh…im fine…well I guess ill see ya later. Bye!" and he walks off. "huh? That was weird…" missi walks over to noodle and says "murdoc's lost it huh?" "eh. Wait….arent you his clone?" "yeah. But female….duh. oh, and younger and prettier, heh." 3D walks over to missi and says "you put his sock in the waffle iron didn't you?" "now Sashie, you don't blame people for—yes I did." "knew it." As always, they walked down to the tv room to find 2D, murdoc and russel setting on the couch watching something stupid like vh1. "im really telling you russ, lady gaga is one of those, he-she things." "ugh Ive heard you say that fifteen times murdoc. Im telling you, I don't care." "okay, am I the only one who dosent really know wats goin on here?" "shut up dullard."

Missi whispered to noodle "this is boring, imam ditch and go shopping." 3D agreed and they walked off, leavin noodle to hear this. "OKAY! SHUT UP ALREADY! IVE HEARD IT OVER A MILLION DIFFERENT TIMES! ITS BORING!" they all looked at her and said "okay, I guess…." Noodle gets up and walks to the lobby. "hey, noodle, mail arrived for you." She picked up the letter and said "arigato demon-san." Then walked off. Noodle proceeded down the hall as she read the letter. "one of your friends will perish tonight." She thought to herself "eh, who cares. It's a chain mail letter." She flung it to the side and walked off…

10:19 pm.

Noodle sighed as she sat on her bed taking off her slippers and falling back onto her bed. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Then she heard it. "AAAAHH!!!HELP!!!HELPHELPHELP!" She ran down the hall and saw murdoc laying on the ground with blood pouring from his black sweater. "no!" she ran next to him as he died, saying "stay alive murdoc,stay alive!" he just said "thanks kiddo…but, ill miss you." He fell cryed and 2D ran to her side. "whats wrong lo—murdoc.. how… did.. never mind… what happened?" she looked at him and said through her tears "murdoc-san is dead. I tried to keep him alive but he died." 2D Picked up noodle and walked her back to her room. "it'll be alright love, ill see that the person who did this is put behind bars." "arigato 2D-sama." She still cryed and 2D picked up murdoc and set him in the lobby, next to a letter that was addressed to noodle. "one of your friends will die tonight, until you do the one thing in live you never thought possible."

The next day murdoc was still setting in the lobby, noodle decided to say the one thing she never wanted to say " I love you murdoc-san, ill miss you too." She saw him die, she didn't want to, but she did. "its my fault…I cant believe he's dead… I didn't prevent it…he died because of me." "no noodle… a dumb as hell man shot him." Said russ staring at noodle while she's staring at murdoc. "okay why is he in the lobby?" noodle said as russel picked him up and carried him to the graveyard and said "well, what goes around comes around." Noodle sighed. "karma?" "yeah." "like that earl boy off of that show?" "you mean my name is earl?" "yeah that." 2D looked at the graves, "uh. We better bury him fast or we'll be zombies!"

After setting his grave, noodle walked back in. 2D and russel followed shortly. Missi and 3D had finally appeared after three days of lugging shopping bags up kong. "Damn. That's a long walk." "and not easy on the eye sockets ."

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO HELP! AUGH." She picked up her colt45 pistol and ran to where he is. She saw 2D laying on the ground bleeding from his head, "noodle, I love you, ill miss you. *cough*" she manages to catch the killer and shoot him "AAHAFHAHHGH!" she sees him fall to the ground and pulls the mask off "russel-san?" "yeah." "why did you kill them?" "I hated them." "really?" russel points the gun to her head and shoots her "yeah. I hated them."

He walks off, leaving 2D, noodle, and murdoc dead. Noodle opens her zombified eye and says "the dead get up and kill, those they kill will kill if not killed. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" 2D follows suit and a half murdoc-skeleton gets up out of the ground and laughs.

THANKS to my friend kura and uni and hyper for the best fanfic ideas but I went with this one. I kinda wanted it to be gloomy and dark but it may have turned out funny. If you laughed when 2D n noodle were shot you're a idiot to do that. Anyways, im just saying it's a good fanfic! Watch for m.n.i.e. fanfics if I can do that.


End file.
